evo_search_for_edenfandomcom-20200214-history
46 Okunen Monogatari ~The Shinka Ron~
46 Okunen Monogatari ~The Shinka Ron~ (also known as E.V.O. - The Theory of Evolution via its fantranslation) is a game for the PC-9801, that has been released in 1990. It the first entry of the E.V.O. series and was only released in Japan. Unlike its successor E.V.O. Search for Eden, which is a 2D-sidescrolling platformer, The Shinka Ron features a top down view. In 2017, an English fantranslation of The Shinka Ron has been released on romhacking.net. The translation was created by hollowaytape, kuoushi, SkyeWelse, M_bot, Raccoon Sam and not_log, who made it, so fans of the second game, which were previously unable to enjoy The Shinka Ron due to the language barrier would now also be able to enjoy the first game. This article is still very new and currently being built. More content will follow soon. Gameplay videos Full Playthrough E.V.O. The Theory of Evolution Streamed Playthrough - Part 1 E.V.O. The Theory of Evolution Streamed Playthrough - Part 2 E.V.O. The Theory of Evolution Streamed Playthrough - Part 3 E.V.O. The Theory of Evolution Streamed Playthrough - Finale Endings EVO The theory of evolution - Evolution short story Deep ocean fish EVO The theory of evolution - Evolution short story Extinct Microorganisms EVO The theory of evolution - Evolution short story Too big EVO The theory of evolution - Evolution short story Extinct Marinops EVO The theory of evolution - Evolution short story Slime EVO The theory of evolution - Evolution short story Fossil Kannemeyeria EVO The theory of evolution - Accepting Lucifer's offer EVO The theory of evolution - Evolution short story Diplodocus EVO The theory of evolution - Evolution short story Polacanthus nears extinction EVO The theory of evolution - Evolution short story Rhino EVO The theory of evolution - Evolution short story Mammoth EVO The theory of evolution - Evolution short story Elephant EVO The theory of evolution - Evolution short story Protungulatum EVO The theory of evolution - Evolution short story Archaeomeryx freezes EVO The theory of evolution - Evolution short story Avalanche EVO The theory of evolution - Evolution short story Hyenaodon hunted EVO The theory of evolution - Evolution short story Giraffe EVO The theory of evolution - Evolution short story Race horse EVO The theory of evolution - Evolution short story Totally not King Kong EVO The theory of evolution - Evolution short story Orc EVO The theory of evolution - Evolution short story Hobbit EVO The theory of evolution - Evolution short story Big man in the mountains EVO The theory of evolution - Evolution short story Green Dragon EVO The theory of evolution - Evolution short story Golden Dragon EVO The theory of evolution - Evolution short story Cyclops EVO The theory of evolution - Evolution short story Demon EVO The theory of evolution - Evolution short story Barbarian EVO The theory of evolution - Evolution short story Elf EVO The theory of evolution - Evolution short story Modern Civilization EVO The theory of evolution - Evolution short story Apocalypse EVO The theory of evolution - Evolution short story Space colonies Category:Games Category:Stubs